Robert Greene
Robert Greene was a pirate and an officer of the East India Trading Company during the Age of Piracy. Biography Early life Robbert was born into a farming family, in a small English village. At a young age, he was press-ganged into a service in the British Royal Navy. When his ship docked in Port Royal, Jamaica, Robby deserted and became a cabin boy on a merchant ship bound for England. A rogue pirate Off the coast of Bermuda, Robby's ship was attacked and captured by La Vipère, a pirate ship of Captain Christophe-Julien de Rapièr. Left with no choice but to become a pirate or be killed, Robby joined Christophe's rogue crew. Robby served on La Vipère for the next several years, passing himself off as a ruthless rogue pirate. He fought in battles when he had to, but he mostly stabbed corpses. One day, while La Vipère was docked in Shipwreck Cove, the Pirate Lords discovered that Christophe is one of the rogue pirate captains who violated the Code of the Pirate Brethren by attacking other pirate ships. Christophe and his whole crew were imprisoned in the cells of Shipwreck City, but they managed to escape with the help of a young pirate Jack Sparrow, who believed that Christophe is innocent. But Christophe's rogues kidnapped Jack and took him aboard their ship. A few weeks later, after the attack on the Dutch flute, Jack was sentenced to float at sea in a lifeboat with no supplies. Robby escaped with him, bringing him much needed supplies. East India Trading Company After this, Greene joined the East India Trading Company with Jack. He sailed as the Second Mate aboard the Fair Wind, a brig of the East India Trading Company, under captain Nathaniel Bainbridge. When he was approximately twenty years old, his ship was attacked by the Venganza, a pirate frigate captained by Esmeralda, the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean. Captain Bainbridge was killed during the battle, but the ship's First Mate, Jack Sparrow, managed to persuade pirates to take only one third of the ship's cargo of rum. After that, Sparrow took command of the Fair Wind, and sailed for London. When the ship returned to its home port, Calabar, Africa, Sparrow and Greene gave their report to the local Director of West African Affairs for the EITC, Cutler Beckett. After that meeting, Sparrow was promoted to the rank of a captain, and given command of the Wicked Wench, a merchant vessel of the Company. On Sparrow's request, Robert became his First Mate aboard the Wench. First Mate Robby was aboard the Wench during her first voyage to the Caribbean. He defended the Wench when she was attacked in the Bahamas by the Koldunya, a sloop of the rogue pirate captain and Jack's nemesis Boris Palachnik. Robby participated in the search for Zerzura, although he remembered nothing from it, due to the Zerzuran spell placed on the Wench's entire crew. Imprisoned When Jack Sparrow decided to steal the Wench, Robby agreed to sail with him as a pirate. When they were captured by the EITC, Robby was put into a cell aboard one of the EITC ships, and taken to search for Zerzura, to no prevail. He was then returned to Calabar, where he was held in a prison, in a cell next to Jack Sparrow. It was in there he admitted to Jack he still wanted to return to farm life and marry. Robby was aboard the EITC ship, the Sentinel, when Cutler Beckett branded Jack Sparrow as a pirate, and ordered the destruction of the Wicked Wench. He and Jack fought their way off the Sentinel, and swam to the Wench, now on fire. After attempting to stop Jack Sparrow from entering his burning ship, Jack ordered him to leave, and follow his dream of returning to farming. His further fate is unknown. Behind the scenes *It is possible that Robert Greene is a distant relative of Danielle Greene, a female pirate who lived in 1630s. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom'' Sources *[http://www.accrispin.com/The%20Price%20of%20Freedom%20excerpt%2002.pdf Excerpts from The Price of Freedom Chapter 4] Category:First Mates Category:East India Trading Company employees Category:Pirates